A workpiece inspection apparatus described in patent literature 1 is known as an example of an apparatus for inspection of the appearance of a workpiece rotationally symmetric about a symmetry axis. In the workpiece inspection apparatus, the workpiece is held by a holder unit connected to a motor. While the workpiece is rotated by the motor, multiple cameras capture images of the workpiece and the appearance of the workpiece are inspected on the basis of the captured images.